


Their Flower

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But it's there, F/M, For National Coffee Day, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Nothing explicit, So fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Merlin is not a morning person. Daisy is kidnapped in the middle of the night. It should be obvious how these two affect each other.





	Their Flower

**Author's Note:**

> For National Coffee Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-coffee-day-september-29/

Hamish Smith was not a morning person. This was a fact that everyone at Kingsman learned quickly, most of them while still believing that Merlin was actually the wizard his namesake was and fearing for their lives in training.

The only persons who dared to speak to him before he had his morning coffee were Harry Hart, who everyone knew had absolutely no self-preservation instincts, and Eggsy Unwin, who had as much of the same instinct as his other half.

“We need you alert this morning,” Roxy said sharply, handing Hamish a thermos and ushering him out the door, still dressed in his sleep clothes.

“Wha’ happened?” he mumbled, opening the thermos and not even bothering with the cup lid, just drinking straight from the container.

“Somebody kidnapped Daisy,” Roxy said, once Merlin had taken the container away from his face, so as not to cause him to choke on the hot liquid.

Instead, the man choked on air, instantly awake and giving her an incredulous look.

“Medical has threatened him with sedation several times unless he calms down,” Roxy continued. “We have to find her, now.”

“Bloody fuck,” Merlin breathed. “And Harry?”

“He’s the one medical has been threatening,” Roxy said drily. “Eggsy’s gotten quiet and cold. It’s terrifying.”

“Your pop was the same way when anyone threatened you,” Merlin said thoughtlessly, taking another long pull of the caffeinated liquid. “Did you lace this with speed?”

“It’s pure espresso,” Roxy answered. “I always figured Da would be the one who got cold, Pop doesn’t seem the type.”

“People do crazy things for the people they love,” Merlin said as their cab arrived at the shop. “Let’s go get Eggsy’s girl back, shall we?”

* * *

Daisy was back in less than three hours once Merlin arrived at the manor, Harry, Eggsy, and Daisy all clinging to each other as if they would be torn apart at any given second.

Merlin immediately gave Harry and Eggsy both the rest of the weekend off, which both men gladly took.

“You did good, love,” Roxy said with a fond smile, leaning into Merlin as she watched the small family.

Merlin just hummed in response, one arm wrapped around her shoulder as he took another drink from his mug of coffee. “Let’s go home.”

The others agreed, and they all made their way to the shuttle, all enjoying the quiet company of _family_ on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to come up with a last name for Merlin. Honestly, I was *this* close to making his last name Watson, Holmes, or Watson-Holmes. Let me know what you think about that, I got Smith from a list of Scottish last names and I'm still not sure how I feel about it.


End file.
